


I Got Your Back

by MTL17



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa does Amy a favour in the name of having her back. This is a story takes place after Episode 9 of Series 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Detective Amy Santiago was used to working late, something she didn't mind whatsoever. Really, there was no way she was going to be the youngest captain in New York City history without paying her dues, and part of that was working through the day and into the night if she had too. Or through several days and nights the point Amy couldn't even remember the last time she had had a full nights sleep. But it was fine, everything was fine, like she kept telling everyone. Or at least it would be if she could just get a break in this stupid case.

"Santiago!"

Hearing her name, or at least her preferred name when she was at work, Amy blinked a few times and looked up to find Detective Rosa Diaz staring down at her. For a moment the other brunette actually looked mildly concerned, although if that was what that expression was it quickly was replaced with Diaz's normal indifference as she crossed her arms and started staring a hole into Amy's soul.

"Diaz, heyyyyy." Amy squeaked as she stumbled to her feet, "How, how are you? Ermmmmm, what, I, what, erm-"

"You know this isn't your own personal evidence locker room, right?" Rosa interrupted with a glare, "Other people have to work this crappy shift as well and they shouldn't have too find you sitting in a pile of your poorly written notes like a crazy person."

"Hey!" Amy yelled, momentarily taking offence before she looked around her and for the first time fully appreciated the mess she had made. Then she lowered her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry, give me a second and I'll clear it up. I, I was just trying to get a fresh perspective on my case. You know, look at it from every angle?"

For a second Diaz said nothing, then she let out a frustrated groan and then turned around and looked at the door to the evidence locker, causing Amy to frowning confusion, "Diaz, what the hell are you doing?"

Turning back around Rosa put her hands on her side awkwardly and then looking at anything except the other woman grumbled, "Do you remember when you were thinking of taking that boring ass captain's position in the middle of nowhere where nothing happens?"

Amy thought long and hard for a moment, then she brightened up as her sleep deprived brain remembered something near and dear to her heart, "You mean where, on the way back, you said you had my back?"

"Yeah, well... in the name of that, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?" Rosa asked.

Amy shrugged, "I had an energy bar at the start of my shift."

Expecting an answer like that Rosa rolled her eyes and then asked, "How about the last time you slept?"

"I got a solid three hours last night." Amy pointed out, before frowning, "Or was it the night before?"

Smiling wickedly Rosa then asked, "How about the last time you got laid?"

"Diaz! That's non of your business." Amy protested, blushing furiously as she added, "Besides, I don't have time for that sort of thing right now. Not that I've given up on love or anything, it's just my last few dates have been monumental failures, and if I'm going to move up the ladder I really should concentrate on the job and not get distracted by-"

Before Amy could ramble on any further she was suddenly pulled into a pair of deceptively strong arms and kissed. It took her a few seconds to realise that's what was happening to her, which was more of a sign than anything else that she probably needed to do a little less overtime, but she could hardly focus on that when Rosa Diaz was freaking kissing her. Another woman was freaking kissing her, those words echoing in Amy's head for what felt like an eternity, although in reality it was only a few, admittedly very long, seconds.

When Rosa pulled away she had to fight to keep the smile of her face as she explained, "Santiago! Normally this whole tightly wound thing works for you, but clearly you've gone off the deep end. What you need to do is forget about your case for a second and relax, and seeing as I know how hard you find that and are incapable of finding a man, I'll do you a solid and fuck you. Trust me, it's a win-win, you'll feel much better afterwards, and I can finally get fucking you off my bucket list."

There was a long few seconds of silence, then when it became clear Diaz was waiting for a response Amy stammered the only thing she could think of, "I'm... I'm on your bucket list?"

Rosa rolled her eyes again, then admitted, "Yeah... which is kind of weird, because I don't normally do chicks, but I've fucked a lot of dudes lately and could do with the change. Besides, you're cute as hell, with a great body which doesn't look like it's ever been fucked right."

More silence, then Amy grinned, "You think I'm cute?"

Glaring at her co-worker Rosa grabbed the other woman's face and growled into it, "Don't make me regret this Santiago."

"Sorry, it's just I-" Amy began, only to be cut off by Rosa's lips again.

As she was gently but firmly push backwards until Rosa was pressing her back against a wall Amy thought about how she wouldn't let anyone else in the precinct do this to her. Even if she was dating a guy for years she couldn't possibly have sex with him at work, not under any circumstances but especially not in a public place like this where anyone could find them. After all, just about everybody left in the building had a key to this place, and there were enough to make it more than plausible they could get caught, and in their unfair society while a guy could get away with that and it might even help him get promoted she could kiss ever being a captain goodbye. So why would she take such a risk with her future now?

The simple answer to that was Detective Rosa Diaz. To elaborate, Amy had been crushing on Rosa since the day they met, and with every passing second she was with the other brunette that crush seemed to grow. It was actually kind of embarrassing now, both that the strength of her feelings for a woman who barely talk to her, and the fact that none of her fellow Detectives had seemed to pick up on it. Of course most of them whenever the subtlety, but Amy had been worried Rosa had figured it out and just didn't care enough to say anything. Apparently Rosa did care, but it was actually a good thing. And in this moment, a moment where she was tired and incredibly frustrated, there was nothing Amy wanted more than Rosa Diaz.

Rosa had of course known that Santiago was crushing on her. The woman was terrible at hiding it, and part of the reason for doing this was to avoid some awkward moment at some point when Santiago was drunk or whatever, most likely some poorly thought out and sickeningly delivered declaration of love. Rosa was also telling the truth, Santiago was a hot mess right now and short of force-feeding and/or knocking her unconscious this was the best way to help her. It was also the most pleasant, and the least likely to get in trouble from the buy-the-book brunette. Most of all, Rosa just really wanted to get Santiago out of her system.

Girls crushed on Rosa all the time. She often thought it was a pity she wasn't a lesbian, because she would get laid on the daily. Not that she was complaining, it was just that... somethings would be a lot simpler. Anyway, girls crushing on Rosa was nothing special, but Rosa finding herself looking twice at a chick, now that was newsworthy. Normally it took a supermodel or something like that to make her look twice, but there was just something about Amy Santiago which drove her crazy, and Rosa was sick and tired of it. So, she would fuck this girl right here right now, and hopefully they could both move on.

So far that was proving to be annoyingly difficult. After a hesitant start Santiago really got into the kissing, even being the first to slide her tongue against the other's lips. Of course Rosa had been the one to shove her tongue down Santiago's throat in an attempt to show the other Detective who's boss here, but even then Santiago's tongue just wouldn't be beaten into submission, no matter how much Rosa tried. That last thing was as annoying as it was endearing, but it was mostly just a turn on. Much like Santiago herself.

That continued to be the case as Rosa pressed the other woman back against a wall of boxes containing long forgotten cold cases which would shield them from anyone else who wandered in here, at least momentarily, Rosa beginning to let her hand slid all over Santiago's well-toned body, at first ignoring all the fun parts. Then she concentrated on those parts, Santiago surprising her by copying her actions without a moment of hesitation. Then, after allowing herself to just enjoy kissing the other girl for a while, Rosa gently slid Santiago's jacket off her shoulders before grabbing onto her shirt and tearing it open.

As the buttons to her easily affordable shirt went flying Amy broke the kiss and cried out, "Hey!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Rosa said nonchalantly, her eyes fixed on Santiago's full bra covered tits.

Before Amy could protest any further Rosa slid her bra down, lowered her head and latched onto one of her nipples. All that was done in such a swift movement that Amy's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in a silent scream of shock. She almost thought about protesting, but then started to suck, and it wasn't like that was her favourite shirt, and she had a hundred more like it at home, and while the shirt ripping cliché so wasn't her maybe she had kind of wanted that to happen to her someday, and she was sure that in her own way Rosa had just apologised, and... this just felt so good!

Her complaint forgotten Amy cupped Rosa's head into her chest, threw her head back and let out a long moan, which unfortunately actually made Rosa stop and scold her, "Santiago! Do I really have to tell you to be quiet?"

"I'm sorry!" Amy quickly apologised, "It's just... what you're doing feels really good, and-"

"God, I haven't even started yet." Rosa grumbles, standing up.

Realising she might have blown her chance to be with Rosa Diaz Amy quickly stammered, "No Diaz, wait, I can be quiet, I promise, I just-"

Before Amy could finish speaking Rosa grabbed hold of her shirt and then tore a piece of the bottom half off with ease. That left Amy staring with her mouth opening in disbelief at the further destruction of her clothing, allowing Rosa to stuff the fabric directly into her mouth. She barely had a chance to complain before Rosa forcibly closed her mouth and brought her face forward so it was inches away from Amy's.

"If this doesn't work, or you spit it out, I'm going to use the ball-gag from the drug bust in the sex store, and who knows where that's been." Rosa threatened, before going right back to sucking Santiago's tits.

Amy would have never let a guy say that, or do that, to her. She was a New York City police officer. She deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. But God help her having Rosa Diaz further destroy her clothing, stuff a piece of it in her mouth and then threaten her afterwards made her so ridiculously wet. If that wasn't enough of an indignity Rosa's clearly experienced mouth went right back to her tits, going back and forth between them, licking and sucking Amy's nipples until her brain was all foggy. Besides, the other woman was making her feel so good it was hard not to cry out in some way, and Rosa was right, and if Amy couldn't be quiet on her own a little help seemed like a good idea, even if it was a bit embarrassing.

The makeshift gag seemed to work fairly well for the next few minutes, despite her best efforts, Amy constantly moaning into it as she lay back against the wall and just enjoyed what Rosa was doing to her. Then she felt a growing need for more, which woke up her fuzzy brain enough to remember where they were and how important it was for this to be a 'quickie', not the long lovemaking session of her dreams. So, even though she kind of just wanted to stay here forever with Rosa's mouth on her in some way, Amy started pushing down on the other brunette's hair, even returning the glare that Diaz gave her, which briefly seemed to make the tougher woman's submit. That made Amy really proud of herself for a few seconds, then she basically lost the ability to think for a while as for the first time in her life another woman went down on her.

Getting Santiago a spare shirt would be easy. There were stacks of them laying around just in case of an incident, and Santiago seemed like the kind of neurotic freak to have a change of clothing in her locker. However Rosa didn't know that for sure, and since getting the other woman a spare pair of pants in her size could be tricky, the curly haired brunette forced herself to go through the normal process of slowly undoing Santiago's belt/fly and then slipping her hand underneath the fabric before yanking them downwards. She only brought them down to her knees before letting go so gravity did the rest of the work, but Rosa made sure to grab Santiago's big and unflattering panties in the deal so in one mildly forceful tug Amy Santiago was basically naked in front of her.

Better yet, and more accurately, Detective Amy Santiago was standing in front of her dishevelled, her uniform hanging off of her and partly in tatters, with a clearly overwhelmed look of desire plastered on her face. It was all annoyingly adorable, and fucking hot, Rosa hating herself in that moment for being so drawn to this hot mess. Then her eyes locked on to her ultimate goal and she remembered the importance of making this quick, so Rosa dived her head forwards and started lapping away at Santiago's cunt.

If Rosa was annoyed before it was nothing compared to the moment she tasted Santiago. Not that she had wanted her to taste bad, but she resented liking it as much as she did. Luckily Rosa didn't have the time or the patient to dwell on such things, not when she had more important things to attend too. Like listening out in case she heard someone trying to unlock the gate. After all, she couldn't rely on Santiago keep a proper lookout, not when the woman seemed so out of it right now, and in the unlikely event that one of the other cops on shift came in here she could only save herself indignity of being caught with her head in between Santiago's legs, even if it would probably be obvious to even the likes of Scully what was going on here.

While Rosa tried to keep an ear out for any tell-tale noises, not that Santiago was making it easy with her whimpering, moaning and crying through the makeshift gag, the older brunette's main focus remained making the younger one cum quickly. And, if they were going to do this, it was going to be hard and frequently too. With that in mind after just a dozen or so licks to Santiago's pussy Rosa took the other woman's clit into her mouth and sucked on it until she could feel the other brunette racing towards orgasm. Then she slammed her tongue inside her and started fucking her with it.

For Amy those dozen or so licks felt like an eternity. Somehow that wasn't long for her to get worried, mostly because some variation of 'I'm having lesbian sex' and 'another woman is licking me down there' was echoing through her mind the entire time. Along with Rosa's name of course. Then the clit sucking started and suddenly Amy felt wide-awake. She also felt really embarrassed that she had easily been talking into this by Rosa, and that she was now pushing herself into Detective Diaz's face and she just couldn't stop. And just got worse when the wicked tongue invaded her most intimate place.

More accurately it became briefly easier as she was initially overwhelmed by having Rosa Diaz deep inside of her, and then having Rosa Diaz roughly thrusting her tongue in and out of her love hole, but then Amy felt herself rushing towards an orgasm in record time and then just as she was reaching the edge of climax Amy had a terrifying thought. Peralta! Jake Peralta was one of the only other people on shift, and if he discovered them he would never let Amy forget it. And oh, he'd probably pay good money to see this first so he could tease her about it. And Amy shuddered to think what happened if he ever somehow learned she was thinking about him before she came.

The good news was that thinking of Peralta actually put her off for a second or two. It could also be considered bad news because it meant she was getting eaten out by Rosa Diaz in public for longer and thus running a bigger risk of getting caught, but luckily for both women Rosa seem to have no intention of being denied. No, she only tongue fucked Amy harder, curling that soft muscle upwards with every thrust in a way which attacked Amy's sweetest of sweet spots, sending her over the edge of an incredibly hard climax which caused the younger brunette to let out a deafening scream.

As had been the case for a while now the makeshift gag had done little or nothing to quiet the noises coming from her mouth, Amy whimpering softly as Rosa frowned up at her. Then she whimpered even more as Rosa gulped down her cum, the noise suddenly sounding deafening as Amy tried her best to control herself. Then Rosa replaced her mouth with a finger, slamming it deep inside Amy and somehow making her cum again. Amy had been so sure that wasn't really a thing, just a myth started by egotistical males, but to experience it was so overwhelmingly wonderful it almost made up for Rosa standing up and looking at her angrily.

For a few moments nothing was said or done, then Rosa pulled the now soaking fabric from the other brunette's mouth, seemingly giving Amy a chance to explain herself, "Rosa, I'm sorry, it's just that-"

Rolling her eyes at the quick response Rosa grabbed hold of Amy's face with her free hand to make sure she stayed still/had some warning before she crashed her lips onto hers. Annoyingly Santiago actually tried to talk for a few more seconds before finally getting the hint and kissing her back, providing a much more effective way of keeping her quiet as Rosa fingered her through a few more orgasms. Or maybe Rosa just became too caught up in the action she completely missed Santiago screaming loud enough for the whole freaking city to hear.

Honestly Rosa didn't care anymore. It wasn't like she was fingering Santiago while Captain Holt was trying to give an assignment, and if they got caught the worst she would probably get is a slap on the wrist and a lifetime of gay jokes from the likes of Peralta. Santiago would probably be mad at her too, but maybe that would be a good thing. Keep Santiago from becoming too clingy. Or herself for that matter. Because this was about as fun as she'd expected it to be, if not more so, and Rosa was becoming worried rather than satisfy her desire for the other woman this little quickie would only make her want her more.

With that in mind Rosa started finger fucking Santiago harder, and adding a second finger into the mix, in an attempt to get this out of her system. Which was kind of ass backwards, but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly right now. Although to be fair she had the presence of mind to grab hold of one of Santiago's flailing hands and push it down her pants. Rosa was totally willing to just grind herself onto that hand. She was so ridiculously wet from fucking Santiago that would had probably done the trick. But to her delight, after initial hesitation, prudish little Amy Santiago not only started rubbing her cunt but actually pushed the finger into her.

That alone was enough to make Rosa cum, the curly haired brunette feeling a little embarrassed about that even as her body tingled with joy. To make matters worse/better Santiago tried copying Rosa's actions, first by pumping that finger in and out of her then actually adding another finger into the mix and then curling those digits upwards, forcing Rosa to cum again. Not to be outdone Rosa refocused on fingering Santiago, although that just tapped into the other brunette's competitive side, which in turn tapped into Rosa's competitive side, the two women desperately fighting to see who could make the other cum for the next few minutes.

Perhaps inevitably it was Santiago who backed off first, although Rosa slowed down/pulled out seconds after she did, then she tried not to smile as Amy broke the kiss, let out an adorable yawn and then mumbled, "That was lovely."

"Whatever." Rosa said, faking nonchalance as she tidied Amy up best she could before allowing her to slump down onto the floor below.

"I'm, I'm just going to take a quick nap now, then I'll be right there with you." Amy yawned and closed her eyes, the lack of sleep/exhaustion from the sex clutching up with her.

This left Rosa to smile down at her adorable co-worker, then quickly snap herself out of it, fix her clothing and leave. And she only kept an eye on the evidence locker for the rest of the night because she had Amy's... Santiago's back. That was it, no other reason at all. Because she didn't care if she got teased for fucking a girl, she didn't care if she got 'disciplined' for having sex at work, and she definitely didn't care about the feelings of Amy Santiago. She was just doing another girl a solid because as girls they should have each other's backs, and that's it. And she did, have Amy's... Santiago's back.


End file.
